


Are They Serious?

by Impala_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Outsider, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Crowley finds out that Sam and Rowena are an item. He, regrettably, has feelings about it.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: fandomtrees





	Are They Serious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> For the prompt: Crowley's reaction to their relationship.
> 
> Takes place during s12 because I kept picturing this scene in my head :) Happy holidays!
> 
> Please no spoilers for s15, I'm not caught up yet.

Crowley materialized in the main room of the bunker, just next to the big oak table. He loved the dramatic effect of just appearing whenever and wherever he wanted. Seeing the surprised look on Dean’s face and the annoyed look on Sam’s always made him laugh.

Except, something seemed off. Out of place. Amiss. 

His mother was there, standing next to Sam. Standing _very_ close to Sam. He couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

“Why are you _holding hands_ with Moose?” Crowley asked once he got over the initial shock.

To Sam’s credit, he tried to pull away, but Rowena kept her hand clasped tight around his. 

“I will not be shamed about this, Crowley.” She squinted her eyes at him and glared.

“Are you serious?” Crowley sputtered before turning to Dean. “Are they serious?” 

“Look, I’m about as thrilled as you are but they’re both adults,” Dean said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Thanks, man,” Sam said with a smile.

“Do NOT thank me,” Dean griped without looking at Sam.

Rowena rolled her eyes. “Can’t we all just be grown-ups about this? I mean, really. If I cared for your opinion, Crowley, I would ask for it.” 

“But, it’s Moose! He’s just a plain old human. And he's... young. Not to mention he’s died like, how many times? Doesn't that make him damaged goods? What are you even getting out of this?” Crowley pressed as he gestured between Rowena and Sam.

“I don’t really think you want to hear me listing Sam’s virtues,” Rowena said suggestively and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Ugh,” Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes. “This is almost like sleeping with the enemy, mum. Almost.” 

“I’m standing right here,” Sam interjected. “And it’s not like I didn’t have a choice in this whole situation.”

Crowley walked over towards Sam so that he could poke him in the chest. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say, but he wanted to sound appropriately threatening. He had never expected such a weird turn of events, but he wasn’t ready to let Sam off the hook completely. A Winchester dating his mother? It just seemed unnatural. 

“Yes well. You’re the one who should be careful, Moose. My mum can be a manipulative piece of work when she wants to be.”

“Is this where you tell me that you’ll hunt me down if I don’t treat her right?” Sam looked down at Crowley with his shoulders squared, his lips curled up in a smirk but his eyes serious. That was one thing Crowley always admired about Sam. Once he made a decision, he never backed down.

But his words sounded totally ridiculous. Crowley scoffed, “If you fuck up, I’m sure my mum will take care of you herself.”

Dean clapped his hands together and interrupted their little staring contest. “Okay, well. As much fun as this conversation is, maybe we can get back to figuring out a plan to save the known universe.” 

Crowley was fine with that, because it might give him some time to think of something even more menacing to say to Sam. 

Rowena brought Sam’s hand up to her lips to kiss the back of it, and Crowley groaned loudly. Their whole PDA thing made his skin itch.

“You’re really pushing it,” Crowley said. “I could be out of here in a blink.” 

“Come now, darling. Don’t be so dramatic,” Rowena chided him.

“Oh, _I’m_ the dramatic one?” Crowley moaned. At least he got a laugh out of Dean for his troubles.


End file.
